Brothers Martens
Brothers Martens (russian: Братья Харзы "Br'a'tya Kharz'i'") — a not very big pack of the yellow-throated martens, which are the main antagonists of the cartoon in the most cases. Two of them, using the Owl, went in pursuit of the Monkey Treasure in the second season. Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch, in original (russian) by Diomid Vinogradov. Info Looks They all are dark-brown, with the yellow throat and chest, but every have the individual pattern. Their muzzles are white. Also, they have a black wall of hair and so their eyes (especially leader's one) are almost invisible. Temperament They all are equally meany and greedy and always want to get something, that belongs to the Leo, Tig and their friends by any costs. Yet, they are big cowards and run away at the first chance they get. Still, despite all this, they can be positive characters. Official description : Brothers Martens are the four tomboy martens. They hunch together and always looking for their own benefit. They like to chuckling at the friends and to pull them into the tournaments and races and win the unfair way. Their leader's name is Spike. Others Martenses is his henchmen, who unquestioningly obeying his orders.Original (russian): Братья харзы — четыре хулиганистые куницы. Держатся особняком, всюду ищут свою выгоду. Любят подсмеиваться над друзьями и стремятся вовлечь их в соревнование и победить нечестным путем. Главным среди братьев является харза по имени Спайк. Остальные харзы — его приспешники, беспрекословно выполняющие приказы.http://parovoz.tv/leo '' Appereance '1st season:' «The Skin of the Sun» ''(1st episode) In this episode Martenses want to get the Skin of the Sun. «The Silver River» (5th episode) Martenses, who were eavesdropped the Mapa Pandiga's talking with Mila, Tig and Yara, found out, that Leo wants the Silver River from his dream, but his friends had already made "the greatest gift in the life" and didn't said what is it. Yet, Spike wanted to get this gift by any cost. He told his plan to the others Martenses: the plan involve of the taking away this gift from the leopard by luring him to the Black Rock – the scariest place in the all Taiga. Then, they found the sad Leo and lied that they know, where is the Silver River. Delighted Leo asked them naively to lead him there. And Martenses, following the plan, led him to the Black Rock. «The Red Deer» (6th episode) Here, they appear as neutral background characters and don't participate in the events of the episode. «The Most Precious Thing» (7th episode) Here, they are also neutral. «An Old Friend» (10th episode) Here, Leo and Tig found the nest, and started to ride the snow slide on it. Of course, Martenses saw it and, when Leo and Tig went away, take it. But this nest was belong to the stork Mr. Theodor, which at this time was flying from "the far lands". The friends met Theodor. But... when he flew to the place, where his nest should've been, he saw that nest is gone. Leo and Tig started to sought it, and didn't found. But then, they saw the Martenses, who was riding the nest. The friends said that they "gave them back their nest". Martenses, certainly, rode away and broke the nest. When Leo and Tig understood, what ''was happened, they called Pandiga, Theodor and the other friends, and was very ashamed, unlike Martenses, which weren't even a little. But they were still very guilty. And, to make amends, they and the friends build a new nest and Theodor was very glad. «The Awakening of the Dragon» «Little Blizzy» «Долой пернатых» «Пропавшее вдохновение» Facts * One of the Martens' name (their leader's one) is Spike. Gallery Frames from the episodes ''Шкура солнца ШС 4.jpg ШС 7.jpg ШС 8.jpg ШС 9.jpg ШС 10.jpg ШС 11.jpg ШС 12.jpg ШС 18.jpg ШС 31.jpg ШС 32.jpg ШС 33.jpg ШС 35.jpg ШС 36.jpg ШС 37.jpg ШС 38.jpg ШС 39.jpg ШС 45.jpg ШС 84.jpg ШС 85.jpg ШС 86.jpg ШС 87.jpg ШС 88.jpg ШС 121.jpg ШС 171.jpg ШС 172.jpg ШС 173.jpg ШС 174.jpg ШС 175.jpg ШС 176.jpg ШС 178.jpg ШС 179.jpg ШС 180.jpg ШС 181.jpg ШС 207.jpg ШС 208.jpg ШС 209.jpg ШС 211.jpg ШС 212.jpg ШС 213.jpg ШС 214.jpg ШС 217.jpg ШС 218.jpg ШС 221.jpg ШС 223.jpg ШС 230.jpg ШС 231.jpg ШС 232.jpg ШС 234.jpg ШС 236.jpg ШС 238.jpg ШС 239.jpg ШС 240.jpg Серебряная река Красный олень КО 112.jpg КО 113.jpg КО 114.jpg Самое ценное СЦ 88.jpg СЦ 89.jpg СЦ 95.jpg СЦ 97.jpg СЦ 123.jpg Высший пилотаж ВП 23.jpg ВП 24.jpg ВП 25.jpg ВП 26.jpg ВП 27.jpg ВП 28.jpg ВП 29.jpg ВП 30.jpg ВП 31.jpg ВП 32.jpg ВП 33.jpg ВП 34.jpg ВП 36.jpg ВП 37.jpg ВП 40.jpg ВП 41.jpg ВП 43.jpg ВП 44.jpg ВП 46.jpg ВП 47.jpg ВП 49.jpg ВП 51.jpg ВП 57.jpg ВП 64.jpg ВП 65.jpg ВП 66.jpg ВП 67.jpg ВП 68.jpg ВП 69.jpg ВП 70.jpg ВП 72.jpg ВП 74.jpg ВП 76.jpg ВП 77.jpg ВП 80.jpg ВП 83.jpg ВП 84.jpg ВП 85.jpg ВП 90.jpg ВП 91.jpg ВП 92.jpg ВП 95.jpg ВП 96.jpg ВП 97.jpg ВП 98.jpg ВП 99.jpg ВП 103.jpg ВП 113.jpg ВП 116.jpg ВП 117.jpg ВП 118.jpg ВП 129.jpg ВП 130.jpg ВП 131.jpg ВП 132.jpg ВП 133.jpg ВП 134.jpg ВП 135.jpg ВП 158.jpg ВП 159.jpg ВП 160.jpg ВП 162.jpg ВП 163.jpg ВП 165.jpg ВП 166.jpg ВП 168.jpg ВП 169.jpg ВП 172.jpg ВП 173.jpg ВП 177.jpg ВП 178.jpg ВП 179.jpg ВП 200.jpg ВП 201.jpg ВП 213.jpg ВП 223.jpg ВП 226.jpg ВП 227.jpg Старый друг СД 51.jpg СД 52.jpg СД 53.jpg СД 70.jpg СД 73.jpg СД 157.jpg СД 158.jpg СД 159.jpg СД 160.jpg СД 161.jpg СД 162.jpg СД 163.jpg СД 164.jpg СД 165.jpg СД 166.jpg СД 167.jpg СД 168.jpg СД 169.jpg СД 172.jpg СД 173.jpg СД 174.jpg СД 175.jpg СД 176.jpg СД 177.jpg СД 179.jpg СД 181.jpg СД 186.jpg СД 187.jpg СД 194.jpg СД 195.jpg СД 196.jpg СД 197.jpg СД 202.jpg СД 210.jpg СД 211.jpg СД 212.jpg СД 213.jpg СД 217.jpg СД 218.jpg СД 219.jpg СД 220.jpg СД 230.jpg СД 245.jpg СД 246.jpg СД 248.jpg СД 249.jpg СД 250.jpg Пробуждение дракона ПД 9.jpg ПД 10.jpg ПД 17.jpg ПД 18.jpg ПД 29.jpg ПД 30.jpg ПД 31.jpg ПД 37.jpg ПД 40.jpg ПД 41.jpg ПД 44.jpg ПД 45.jpg ПД 50.jpg ПД 55.jpg ПД 56.jpg ПД 65.jpg ПД 67.jpg ПД 68.jpg ПД 99.jpg ПД 100.jpg ПД 108.jpg ПД 109.jpg ПД 110.jpg ПД 111.jpg ПД 117.jpg ПД 118.jpg ПД 119.jpg ПД 120.jpg Маленькая вьюжка МВ 8.jpg МВ 9.jpg МВ 11.jpg МВ 12.jpg МВ 13.jpg МВ 14.jpg МВ 15.jpg МВ 16.jpg МВ 21.jpg МВ 22.jpg МВ 23.jpg МВ 24.jpg МВ 25.jpg МВ 26.jpg МВ 27.jpg МВ 28.jpg МВ 29.jpg МВ 84.jpg МВ 85.jpg МВ 86.jpg МВ 87.jpg МВ 91.jpg МВ 94.jpg МВ 95.jpg МВ 96.jpg МВ 110.jpg МВ 111.jpg МВ 113.jpg МВ 114.jpg МВ 116.jpg МВ 117.jpg МВ 118.jpg МВ 119.jpg МВ 120.jpg МВ 121.jpg МВ 122.jpg МВ 123.jpg МВ 124.jpg МВ 125.jpg МВ 127.jpg МВ 129.jpg МВ 131.jpg МВ 132.jpg МВ 133.jpg МВ 134.jpg МВ 140.jpg МВ 141.jpg МВ 142.jpg МВ 143.jpg МВ 144.jpg МВ 145.jpg МВ 146.jpg МВ 147.jpg МВ 148.jpg МВ 151.jpg МВ 152.jpg МВ 153.jpg МВ 167.jpg МВ 168.jpg МВ 169.jpg МВ 170.jpg МВ 171.jpg МВ 172.jpg МВ 173.jpg МВ 174.jpg МВ 184.jpg МВ 185.jpg МВ 186.jpg МВ 208.jpg МВ 210.jpg МВ 211.jpg МВ 231.jpg МВ 232.jpg МВ 233.jpg МВ 234.jpg МВ 235.jpg МВ 236.jpg МВ 237.jpg МВ 238.jpg МВ 239.jpg Долой пернатых ДП 7.jpg ДП 8.jpg ДП 9.jpg ДП 10.jpg ДП 12.jpg ДП 13.jpg ДП 14.jpg ДП 15.jpg ДП 16.jpg ДП 17.jpg ДП 20.jpg ДП 21.jpg ДП 23.jpg ДП 24.jpg ДП 26.jpg ДП 27.jpg ДП 28.jpg ДП 30.jpg ДП 31.jpg ДП 35.jpg ДП 36.jpg ДП 37.jpg ДП 42.jpg ДП 44.jpg ДП 45.jpg ДП 47.jpg ДП 48.jpg ДП 50.jpg ДП 51.jpg ДП 52.jpg ДП 53.jpg ДП 54.jpg ДП 55.jpg ДП 56.jpg ДП 57.jpg ДП 61.jpg ДП 66.jpg ДП 67.jpg ДП 73.jpg ДП 74.jpg ДП 75.jpg ДП 81.jpg ДП 82.jpg ДП 83.jpg ДП 84.jpg ДП 85.jpg ДП 163.jpg ДП 164.jpg ДП 165.jpg ДП 166.jpg ДП 167.jpg ДП 203.jpg ДП 204.jpg ДП 205.jpg ДП 206.jpg ДП 209.jpg ДП 211.jpg ДП 212.jpg ДП 213.jpg ДП 215.jpg ДП 216.jpg ДП 217.jpg ДП 218.jpg Рекламный материал Leo harz.png Frozen harz Black-ground.jpg Концепт-арт Харзы концепт.jpg Концепт Харз.jpg Харзы3.jpg Харзы4.jpg Харзы5.jpg Харза 3Dмодель1.jpg Харза 3Dмодель2.jpg Примечания Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Группы животных Категория:Взрослые